Powerpuff Taskforce X
by Technomaru
Summary: When a mysterious enemy from the past captures the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and The Mayor have no choice but to convince Mojo Jojo and 8 fellow villains to rescue them and become heroes... in exchange for pardons from Prison... but can they be trusted? Who is this mysterious enemy? And will Femme Fatale and Manboy stop fighting each other and work together?
1. Chapter 1

**"Powerpuff Taskforce X"**

 **By Technomaru**

 **Chapter 1: When Bad Guys turn Good!**

 **Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network! And this fanfic has nothing to do with my other CN fanfics and it's on it's own canon.**

 **Once again work, New Nintendo 3DS and Playstation 3 keeps me away from fanfiction but I'm doing this to cheer up Emma Iveli**

 **This fanfic uses elements from 1998 Powerpuff Girls and 2016 Powerpuff Girls... but references "Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z" and it's inspired by that DC comic "Suicide Squad"... except I can't use the name in the story... enjoy!**

 **Also the reason why my CN War fanfic is on hiatus besides me being busy is because I want to watch more episodes of Steven Universe and Gumball... and how to add "We Bare Bears" and 2016 Powerpuff Girls elements in that story.**

 **In loving memory of Thomas Iveli**

 **Congratulations to my brother and his girlfriend for the birth of their son Jacob Oliver Soto!**

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!

And it hasn't seen the Powerpuff Girls in weeks! Even as we speak the Mayor and Professor Utonium have debated on how to keep the City safe from crime and locate the wherabouts of the Girls!

The Mayor looks everywhere and and goes up to Sarah Bellum and says to her, "Oh Miss Bellum the girls haven't been seen anywhere for weeks! I searched each and every jar of pickles in the cellar... oh where can they be?"

Sarah Bellum then rolls her unseen eyes. The Mayor then panics and says to them, "Oh no... what if that evil dog from Oldtown returns... he's going to steal my pickles again!" Sarah Bellum just hands him a pickle to calm him down.

Professor Utonium just puffs on his pipe as he holds in his anxiety and asks the two, "It has been weeks since the girls disappearance and it looks like we have ran out of ideas on how to keep crime under control and to find the girls... what can we do?"

The Mayor eats his pickle and as he chews into it he blurts out... "You know professor with our Prison being overcrowded lately why don't we just hire some criminals to help us find the Girls... I mean they would do anything to escape Prison anyway."

A brief silence occurred... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE MAYOR SAID SOMETHING COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER AND BRILLIANT AT THE SAME TIME!

Professor spits out his pipe and picks up the Mayor and hugs him and says, " I can't believe it! You just said something completely out of character and brilliant at the same time! We could recruit some criminals and they would help us rescue the girls from wherever they are at and in return we have to let them out early... kind of like rehabilitation! However we need to gain the trust of one of them and I think I know the one closest to me and the girls...

 **Townsville Prison!**

Mojo Jojo is eating his lunch which is sushi and escargot and then says to the Narrator, "Just because I am a monkey doesn't make me some kind of Banana addict! And Furthermore I happened to make this sushi because I am a excellent chef and the prison recruited me to make sushi and therefore I make sushi because I am a excellent chef!"

Then all of a sudden a group of guards show up and are escorting Professor Utonium, The Mayor, and Sarah Bellum. They stand before Mojo and as the monkey sweats in fear he just blurts out, "Umm...uhh... If it's about the monkeys in Townsville Zoo escaping that one time it wasn't me it was the Rowdyruff Boys I swear!"

Professor Utonium then speaks, "Ok Mayor, let me do the talking... How would you like to be released from prison a little early?" Mojo looks shocked and replies, "Oh yes Professor I would like to leave the prison a little early for I have much things to do an... hold on a minute there has got to be a catch to this and that catch might be a hindrance to my freedom and in return for freedom what would this hindrance be?"

Professor Utonium just calmly replies,"Well all you got to do is recruit some of the incarcerated inmates and lead them on a rescue mission to save the girls, they are captured by a mysterious fiend and you are our only hope."

Mojo then drink milk but then hearing this made him laugh so hard that milk is shooting out of his nose. He gets up on the table and shouts, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You honestly think me Mojo Jojo would perform heroics with some inmates in order to get out of prison, which means you'd have to trust and depend on us supervillains and criminals... and you call yourself a professor?" Mojo finishes his milk and adds, "Ok it's a deal! Just give me time to recruit my best men... and women if there are any... good thing this prison is co-ed... it's rare when the girls do fight females after all... Just let me do my job then."

As Mojo leaves the lunchroom, The Mayor asks Professor Utonium, "So umm Professor are you sure this will work? I mean we are working with bad guys after all!" The Professor then replies, "Well it was your idea and we just solved two problems with one answer.. rescue the girls and reduce the overcrowding in Townsville Prison... oh look there's Mojo!"

Mojo Jojo then drinks some milk and says to the three, "I have found my recruits... However there were some criminals not even myself would recruit...

Mask-Scara ("Too Tacky")

Bianca Bikini and her sister Barbarus Bikini ("Hmm... never heard of them... but Barbarus is kinda cute!")

Raja Jaja ("How dare you copy me you India knock-off!")

The Fluffy Trio ("Too cute!")

The Janitaur ("You're a freak!")

Allegro the Happy Panda ("You're a bigger freak... and you made the girls twerk!")

Mojo Jojo Z ("Oh great another foreign knock-off of me... you don't even belong in this dimension!")

The Great Michel ("Again... other dimension!")

Roach Coach ("Too gross!")

Packrat ("Again too gross and you give me a Gollum-vibe!")

Salami Swami ("Joke villain")

No Neck Joe ("Cheap obscure cameo, no one will get the joke... and you don't have a neck!")

Amoeba Boys ("You inept morons! You don't even belong in prison!")

Bendy ("I should vaporize you where you stand! In fact I Mojo Jojo shall! *ZAP!*")

...and HIM (Mojo sees HIM frozen in a huge block of ice in his cell and realizes there's a reason why he belongs there and just goes back to recruiting)

Mojo then hands the files of his chosen team to the Mayor and the Professor and says to them, "Ok, I Mojo Jojo! Have arranged a crack team of incarcarated criminals like myself to fufil the task that is saving the Powerpuff Girls and therefore we have our pardons and reduced sentances!...

SNAKE and GRUBBER! Two members of the Gangreen Gang who were dumb enough to be caught by the police. Ace, Big Billy, and Arturo are still at large!

FUZZY LUMPKINS! A old friend of mine!

SEDUSA! Mistress of cat burglary and tendril like hair!

FEMME FATALE! A hypocritical misandrist, her skills and weapons could come in handy!

MANBOY! A boy who think's he's a man, he builds robots made out of wood!

LENNY BAXTER! A nerd who once captured the Powerpuff Girls... I wonder how he did it?

HAROLD SMITH! My number one fan and a joke of a supervillian... he makes me laugh!

And together with my leadership skills we shall form... "THE MOJO LEAGUE OF EVIL"! Ummm I mean "THE POWERPUFF TASKFORCE X!"

The Professor, Ms. Bellum, and the Mayor just nod in agreement and then the Mayor says to the intercom, "Ok guards, bring in Snake, Grubber, Fuzzy, Femme Fatale, Manboy, Lenny, and Harold! I'm sure they would be understanding perps..."

And so...

They take turns beating up Mojo Jojo for coming up with a dumb idea. Femme Fatale then says to Mojo, "Listen here Bonzo, first thing we hate the Powerpuff Girls! Second I hate men! And third I really hate Manboy!" Manboy then responds, "Oh yeah well my manliness is much more powerful than your girliness... "Princess!" Femme Fatale then shouts, "HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR PRINCESS MOREBUCKS!" And the two fight eachother until the guards restrain the two and the others for beating up Mojo.

Snake and Grubber recognize Sedusa and they try to attack her only for her to strangle them with her hair. While the woman start fighting, Lenny Baxter takes pictures of them for reasons I can't describe in this fanfic.

Mojo then bursts into a outrage and yells at his "teammates", "LISTEN YOU! I CHOSE YOU 8 TO DO A CERTAIN TASK THAT IS DANGEROUS AND ONCE WE DO IT WE WILL BE RELEASED EARLY AND TO BE RELEASED EARLY WE HAVE TO DO A CERTAIN TASK THAT IS DANGEROUS AND I NEED YOUR CO-OPERATION TO MAKE THIS WORK AND ONCE WE MAKE THIS WORK WITH YOUR CO-OPERATION WE WILL HAVE TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE RELEASED EARLY! So Snake and Grubber stop beating up Sedusa and Femme Fatale stop fighting with Manboy... and Lenny stop taking pictures of Sedusa and Femme Fatale!"

Before the Professor could say anything The Mayor runs to the Professor and shouts, "I just got urgent news... Disgruntled Postman is threatening to blow up the Thomas Iveli memorial hospital if we don't give him 7 million dollars... and he is planning to blow up the children's ward first!"

The Professor then asks, "But Mayor shouldn't the Justice Friends stop him? I mean he is their enemy!" The Mayor replies, "Well actually right now the Justice Friends are involved in a Civil War with the Association of World Super Men, so this Civil War is between Living Bullet and the Justice Friends... and Major Glory and the A.W.S.M... we have no idea what Living Bullet and Major Glory are even fighting over!"

The Professor, The Mayor, and Ms. Bellum then slowly look at Mojo and The Professor then says to him, "Looks like this will be your first assignment. But before this can happen we need to go through a few restrictions..."

Lenny then looks at Mojo and Harold and says, "I don't like the looks of this!"

And so...

Mojo and the others are outfitted with devices strapped to their midriffs, they look curious about it then Professor Utonium then says to them, "We thought ahead and realized we are recruiting criminals and supervillians to perform heroic deeds but what if you decide to be naughty again... so you are all outfitted with "ribticklers"... if you do anything mean, evil, traitorous, or try to remove the ribtickler they will tickle you badly until you behave again." Femme Fatale and Manboy fight again until their ribticklers activate and it stops when they agree to stop fighting, the professor then says, "See?"

Lenny then asks, "Maybe outfitting us with collars that explode would be more humane just like that violent japanese movie..." Mojo then replies "...Shut...up...Lenny!"

Professor Utonium then adds, "Well I feel you crooks would need hope in your mission... so I recruited Hope whom will be the only member who isn't evil just to keep tabs on you 9..."

And with that a pillar of light appears and then a small, toddler sized girl with large blue eyes and thick blonde hair appeears. She wears a white gown with two blue stripes in it and has two small white wings sprouting from her head.

Hope shows up and asks, "Did someone call my name? It is I, Hope, I will lead you creatures of darkness into the light and save the Powerpuff Gir... hey who's the monkey, the green people, the beastly bumpkin, the gorgon, the woman in white, the bearded kid, the nerd, and the funny man in the red underwear?"

The group look annoyed and Mojo asks, "Do you expect us to follow this angelic Greek little girl? Well I Mojo Jojo have no choice since we all have better things to do one we are released from prison..." Hope then says to Mojo, "Well you can be leader since you're a smart monkey."

Mojo Jojo smiles and says, "Thanks Hope... now let's get that Disgruntled Postman!"

AND SO THE DAY WILL BE SAVED THANKS TO "THE POWERPUFF TASKFORCE X!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Powerpuff Taskforce X"**

 **By Technomaru**

 **Chapter 2: The First Assignment!**

 **Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network! And this fanfic has nothing to do with my other CN fanfics and it's on it's own canon.**

 **This fanfic uses elements from 1998 Powerpuff Girls and 2016 Powerpuff Girls... but references "Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z" and it's inspired by that DC comic "Suicide Squad"... except I can't use the name in the story... enjoy!**

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!

Thomas Iveli Memorial Hospital, Is about to be blown up by the diabolical deliveryman Disgruntled Postman! Let me recap some events prior to right now... The Powerpuff Girls haven't been seen in weeks, the Professor and the Mayor have no choice but to recruit Mojo Jojo and a selected band of criminals to not only rescue the girls but perform heroics in their place... not helping is a Civil War between Living Bullet and his Justice Friends against Major Glory and his Association of World Super Men and Krunk and Val Halen are also nowhere to be seen!

The Powerpuff Taskforce X are about to perform their first assignment: Take down the Disgruntled Postman, prevent the bombs from going off, and save the civilians... they have to if they want to get out of prison early!

Mojo Jojo, Snake, Grubber, Sedusa, Femme Fatale, Lenny Baxter, Harold Smith, Manboy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Hope arrive in front of the Thomas Iveli Memorial Hospital and see the Disgruntled Postman laughing maniacally.

Mojo then pulls out his iPhone and looks up the crazy mail carrier and reads his bio: "Hmm let's see... he was once a mailman until he went crazy and instead of going postal he became a burglar known as "The Blue Hood", then he tried to rob a chemical plant only to be scared off by Major Glory and then he fell into a vat of unknown chemicals... leaving him with chalk white skin, green hair, and ruby lips just like a evil clown... buuuuut since the job of "evil crime clown" was already taken and he was a postal worker so he became... The Disgruntled Postman! Now we got to put a end to him if it means getting good graces from the Professor and the Mayor!"

Femme Fatale then asks Mojo, "Give me one good reason why I should follow orders from you "Furious George"!" Sedusa then adds, "I agree with Femme Fatale, we didn't want to be part of your group of boyscouts in the first place so why should we help you?"

Mojo turns red and in tranquil fury he replies, "If you do not help us... YOU WILL BE SENT BACK TO PRISON AND WEAR THE HIDEOUS PRISON OUTFITS YOU DO NOT DESIRE TO BE SEEN IN SO IF YOU WILL CONTINUE YOUR INSUBORDINATION YOU WILL BE IN THE HIDEOUS PRISON OUTFITS BACK IN TOWNSVILLE PRISON! Do I make things clear?"

Femme Fatale and Sedusa looks extremely traumatized and Femme Fatale meekly says, "...I'll be good!" Sedusa whimpers and asks, "S...so what is your plan Mojo?"

Mojo makes a sinister smile and replies, "Now here's the plan and it's going to involve treatchery..." And so the Taskforce huddle up to make a plan to stop the Disgruntled Postman.

And so...

Disgruntled Postman looks at his notes and says to himself, "Soon the City would have no choice but to surrender their funds for my crimes if it means saving the Hospital and it's really sick patients...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Huh?"

All of a sudden, hovercraft shaped like Mojo's head appears from the sky and lands on the roof of the Hospital and coming out of the hovercraft is Mojo Jojo, Snake, Femme Fatale, and what appears to be a infant chimpanzee with Grubber's eyes, tounge, and green skin.

Disgruntled Postman is very confused and then Mojo approaches him and says to him, "Good afternoon Disgruntled Postman, I am..." Disgruntled Postman interrupts him, "I know who you are, you're that chimp with the huge brain that has tried to take over the town many times... what would you want with a master criminal like myself? And who are your friends?"

Mojo Jojo then continues, "Ahem... these are my cohorts Femme Fatale, Snake of the Gangreen Gang, and my son Mojo Jojo Jr." Femme Fatale picks up "Mojo Jr." while it makes cute coos and giggles.

Meanwhile while Mojo distracts Disgruntled Postman with his plan, Lenny Baxter and Harold Smith beat up Disgruntled Postman's henchmen who were guarding the doors to the Hospital and then Sedusa runs to beat up more henchmen while Hope flies through the children's wing to wake up the kids. Fuzzy Lumpkins managed to get the elderly out of the Hospital while Manboy uses his giant log robot to get the remaining patients out of the higher floors of the Hospital. Sedusa and Fuzzy Lumpkins manage to get every single bomb out of the building in time.

Meanwhile Mojo continues his "preposition", "...And furthermore, as a member of the "Mojo League of Evil"... you will be given a cup made out of the skull of your nemesis to drink out of and a country of your own to rule... and no one's claimed "Pottsylvania" yet!" Femme Fatale shows off "Mojo Jr." to Disgruntled Postman to take advantage of the cuteness.

Disgruntled Postman's evil grin widens up and wildly shakes Mojo's hand and says, "OH YES! I can finally have the skull of Major Glory as a cup, you got yourself a deal Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo looks below and sees Manboy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Sedusa clucking like chickens while Hope laughs at them. Mojo realizes this is a sign that they did the job, Mojo then says, "Oh Disgruntled Postman, what if I were to tell you that this was a deception and we are members of a Government sponsored Taskforce of super-villains meant to perform heroics and turn in disgusting scum like yourself!"

Disgruntled Postman was caught by surprised and activated his bombs and noticed his mailtruck was blown up as Fuzzy and Manboy placed the bombs in it. Disgruntled Postman gets so angry that he throws his razor sharp envelops at the four but then Snake throws "Mojo Jr." at Disgruntled Postman, changing back into Grubber and crushing him and Femme Fatale points her gun at him and says, "Looks like this "male man" will be packaged to prison!" Mojo groans at the lame joke and then asks Snake, "So Snake since when did Grubber become a shapeshifter?" Snake replies, "Well he learned the trick in Japan a couple yearsssss ago, he hasssssn't gotten the hang of it yet." Grubber shape-shifts into Mojo Jojo but with green skin, his eyes, and tongue.

Disgruntled Postman then asks, "But Mojo... why are you doing this?" Mojo Jojo then answers, "First off once we perform this task and track down the missing Powerpuff Girls, we will be released from Prison early while you rot in bars and as you rot in bars we will be free to do whatever we want... And second the idea of threatening a Hospital with sick children and the elderly is disgusting... even for us!" Mojo then kicks Disgruntled Postman in the face.

HAHA! THAT OUGHTA STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT MOJO! AND SO ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO "THE POWERPUFF TASKFORCE X!"


End file.
